Stop Breathing
by DarklyDevoted696
Summary: Halexia Potter and Voldemort are a couple that kills.  Their plan on taking over the Wizarding World is good...too bad it gets interrupted by a jealous Potions Master that wants Halexia to himself. Cheating, Death, and...baby?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue Into The Past

**Stop Breathing**

_Chapter 1_

**_Prologue Into The Past_**

---------------------------

Halexia Potter was well known throughout the Wizarding World. Her story was legend. She survived an attack by the darkest, most feared wizard that has ever decided to let loose an epic of terror. Voldemort…the very name struck fright in the hearts of wizards and witches worldwide. No one dared speak his name…no one but Albus Dumbledore and Halexia Potter. Halexia couldn't fear a coward that would attack a family in the dead of night. She would never fear someone who was scared of an infant. So scared that he had to attack her…kill her parents and try to kill her. She laughed in his face, every time she came face to face with the man.

Halexia wasn't one to be afraid of him…she looked down upon anyone that was, and anyone who flinched when his name escaped past her lips.

"Hey Lexi, want to go shopping in Hogsmeade?" Hermione Granger asked her best friend as she sat down on the edge of the girl's bed.

Halexia looked up from her Potions homework and shook her head. "Sorry, but I have detention with Snape in a few more minutes. In fact…I should be leaving now."

Hermione looked disappointed but she shrugged it off and stood up. "Okay. I'll just go with Ron then."

"Have fun…" Halexia said with a grin as she grabbed her book bag and hurried out of the Dorm Room.

When she got to Professor Snape's Office door, she knocked once and waited. A few minutes later, the door opened and revealed the tall Potions Professor. His obsidian eyes were narrowed down at her and she gave him a feeble smile.

"Am I late?"

"No…" He drawled as he opened the door wider to allow her to step through. She walked in and looked around with observing eyes.

"Wow…you know…it's not as depressing as everyone rumors it to be." She said with a bright smile. She turned around only to see him glaring at her with his arms crossed.

"Sit down Potter." He ordered as he took a seat in what she guessed was his favorite. She sat down in the chair across from him and instantly felt a warming sensation. Something wasn't right.

"Did you spell this chair or something." She joked.

Severus chuckled as he took his glass of wine from the end table. "You could say that. Albus tells us as a staff that we are entitled to give any punishment we see fit for detention. He gives us the power to do anything we want."

"And you're telling me this why?" Halexia said with a nervous look as she felt slightly tired.

"Tell the Dark Lord 'hello' for me."

"What?!" Halexia asked in outrage, only her voice was softer than she wanted it to be, and her body felt sluggish. "What did you do to me?" Her eyes closed and she drifted off into a spelled sleep.

Severus finished off his wine and glared at the sleeping body across from him. She is such a beautiful girl…her long flowing raven-black hair, her ethereal green eyes, and her body…well…he did have eyes. He stood up and grabbed the Portkey that the Dark Lord had given him. A simple red rose…Severus sneered at it, he knew what the Dark Lord was planning and he had only hoped that he had gotten there first. With a sigh he placed it in her hands and watched as she disappeared a few seconds later. She was all his now…

-------------------------------

Voldemort was as evil and blood-thirsty as everyone claimed him to be. He wasn't going to say that he was misunderstood and that Albus was a crackpot…Albus was as evil as he was.

But Voldemort needed an heir…lets face it, he wasn't going to get any younger, and pretty soon he wouldn't be able to impregnate anyone without the help of a time turner. So he had to think of someone that was worthy of his heir, lets face it, the girl had to be powerful, headstrong, able to take care of herself, not be a socialite whore, and she had to be breathtakingly beautiful.

And the girl lying in his bed was all that and more. She used to be the bane of his existence, but now she was his future. The problem would be trying to convince her of that.

------------------------------

Halexia turned her head in her silk sheet….silk sheet? She didn't own silk! Her eyes popped open and instead of seeing her red and gold canopy, she saw carvings of slithering snakes, green…and black. She gasped and sat up, only to see red eyes boring into her green ones. She jumped back in surprise and banged into the headboard. "Where the hell am I?"

Voldemort stood from the bed and sat down in an armchair a few feet away. "You are in my Manor. In my bedroom."

"Your bedroom? How…Snape…that rat bastard! Dumbledore will find out what you two have done, and every Light wizard in the Order will be on your ass!"

Voldemort scoffed at her silliness. "Don't be ridiculous Potter. Albus would never come and stop the one on one between you and me, that's what he wants."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Halexia asked in confusion. She clenched her fist in anger and realized that she was holding something. She looked down and noticed, for the first time, a rose.

"Dumbledore has been gunning for me and you to battle. He wants you to kill me, and if you die instead, then he's gotten rid of you as well…it's a win-win situation for him."

"You're crazy."

"You pose a threat…you're too strong…too powerful. Dumbledore doesn't know if he can keep control of you…but pretty soon when you have served your purpose for him, he'll kill you too."

"You're wrong." Halexia shook her head and reached into her robe to get her wand.

"Looking for this?" Voldemort pulled out her wand from his robe.

"You are going to kill me."

"No." Voldemort tossed the wand on the bed. Halexia grabbed it swiftly and pointed it at him.

"Do you seriously think that if I wanted you dead you'd be pointing that wand at me? You were here, in my bed, not a cell in my dungeons. You were asleep for about 2 hours, and I didn't say those two magical words while you were vulnerable. I gave you back your wand…is that the actions of someone who wants to kill you Ms. Potter."

Halexia hated to admit it, but he was right. "Then what do you want? Why the hell am I here?"

"I need an heir…I need a wife…I need you."

Halexia's eyes narrowed as she lowered her wand. "You're joking…you can't honestly believe that I would…"

"I'm no threat…why deny it?" Voldemort stood from his chair and sat on the bed. "You could experience new things.." He gripped her shoulders firmly.

"Let me go!" Her scar tingled, but it did not burn.

"Let me show you everything you're missing…" He was close to her, she felt it his breath on her cheek. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was fast paced. She didn't know what to say or do, she didn't think she could possibly give in to what he was trying to sell her.

Voldemort smiled inwardly. He had her right where he wanted her. And slowly he pushed dark magic into her skin. Slowly, he let it slip from his fingertips into her pores.

Halexia couldn't describe what she was feeling, she didn't understand what was going on in her head, everything was different, everything was changing, she couldn't even describe the new sensations she was feeling, the new thoughts that were circling in her mind. She didn't understand why Voldemort was looking so very attractive to her. What the hell was going on?

And with a few final surges he stopped seeping dark magic into her. It would be enough, she wouldn't need anymore. This was just to coerce her into the thought, but in a few weeks, the magic's influence would be long gone and she would be acting on her own accord. By then he'd have her completely hooked to him, he'd make sure of that.

"What have you done to me?"

"I brought you to life." He kissed her. He kissed her and she did nothing but melt into his arms like he knew she would. She belonged to him now.

----------------------------

A/N: I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up in a few hours…leave a review, leave a flame, whatever your heart desires…


	2. Chapter 2 Is This Love?

**Stop Breathing**

_Chapter 2_

_**Is This Love?**_

* * *

"By this time your potion should be purple." Severus Snape's voice wafted through the silent Potions classroom.

"All except Neville's." Ron joked as he elbowed Halexia, knocking a bottle of turtle legs into the Potion."

"Ron!" Halexia yelled as she jumped back and watched as the Potion erupted purple, slimy goo, all over Ron.

"Weasley! Potter!" Severus yelled as he came over to the two and glared at them both.

"It was my fault." Ron said as he spit out the potion that had managed to get into his mouth.

"I have no doubt it is. Get to Poppy, and then I'll see you in Detention. Class is dismissed, Potter stay behind."

The class left and Halexia walked over to Snape's desk, while he used his wand to shut and lock the door. She slid on top of the sturdy oak and crossed her legs.

"What do you want?" She knew…she always knew.

Severus stopped his movements, so he would be right in front of her, his eyes on hers. "Why do you always ask?" He touched her shoulder and she gave him a smile.

"Cause I'm hoping one day it will change." She turned her head and slid off the desk, slinging her shoulder bag on.

"You can't be happy with him. You barely even see him anymore." Severus tried to reason with her.

Her green eyes darkened, but she refused to show that his words had any effect. She straightened her back and let her hair out of her ponytail. "We have a commitment Snape-"

"Severus."

"…Whatever…you'd die a horrible death if he ever found out…not that I'm considering it…"

"You are." Severus took her arms and pressed her up against the table. Her green eyes were wide at his boldness, and it did nothing but rile him up more. "You need to be shown that you're a woman." He kissed her fiercely, but the touch of lips only lasted a second, before she pulled back, and wrenched her hands away from him.

"Don't ever do that again!" She smacked him hard across the cheek, but her actions seemed to turn him on even more.

"You liked it…be honest." He pushed her on the desk and climbed on top, watching the swell of her chest heave with every breath she took.

"Don't make me hurt you." That would be her only warning. Knowing this he backed away, and let her slid off the desk and move towards the door.

"You know what I say is true." The lust he felt for her was overpowering his senses, he wanted nothing more than to be inside of her, wrenching every pleasure filled sound from her pouty pink lips.

"This ends here Snape. No more…" Halexia turned and walked out of the classroom, slamming the door as she went.

Severus sat in his chair and sighed pitifully. She had a power that made him act different…he acted so out of character around her, he acted as if he was a teenager about to score for the first time, but he couldn't help it…there was just something about her…something that he wanted, and would do anything to get.

* * *

Halexia didn't want to admit it, but Snape was right. She didn't spend much time with Voldemort as she wanted. Lately he had been so busy…so busy trying to put his plan into action for destroying the light side. She hadn't seen him at all that week and it was Friday. Friday…today she would see him, and he better not try and tell her he's too busy.

"Hey Lexi!" Hermione called as she caught up with her friend. "The gang's going to Hogsmeade tonight, you're coming right?"

"Sorry but I can't. Detention…"

"Oh! Could you just meet us after?"

"You know how Snape is. I'm going to see Hagrid for a little while, I'll catch you later." Halexia kissed Hermione on the cheek and left, traveling to Hagrid's Hut. But as she got within eye distance of it, she detoured and plunged into the Forbidden Forrest. After she felt the wards of Hogwarts die out, she pulled out her necklace, and made sure no one was around. "Riddle Manor." And with a tug behind her navel, she was gone. She appeared in the Master bedroom and saw that it was vacant.

"Time to get Tom's blood raised a bit." She murmured as she opened up the wardrobe and leaf through it, finding the black negligee she bought in Muggle London last month. After she changed and brushed her hair a few times, she was ready. She climbed on the bed and called her House-Elf, Lucky.

* * *

"Lucius, I don't want to hear about your son's failures." Voldemort said as he rubbed his bald head in frustration. The days grew stressful without Halexia there to entertain him by torturing his prisoners and scaring the hell out of some of his least favorite Death Eaters. He couldn't wait to see her, whenever he managed to arrange the time. He was busy…busy killing people and torturing families, it was hard work being a Dark Lord, and he was happy that she never nagged him about it. He would hate it if she became another Narcissa…Or Wilimia Bulstrode…Or Kathrin Flint…

"He gives his word that he'll do better next time." Lucius said in a low voice, snapping Voldemort from his thoughts.

"I give that son of yours too many breaks. Next screw-up and I'll _Crucio _him so hard he won't remember his name."

"Yes my Lord."

The rest of the conversation was interrupted when a House Elf appeared. The very sight of her made Voldemort's snake-like slanted eyes, grow an inch wider. It was Lucky, Halexia's private House Elf.

"Sir…my mistress awaits you in the Master Bedroom."

Lucius sneered at the House Elf with disdain and disgust. Voldemort nodded his head and stood. "Thank you Lucky, you may go. Lucius…tell your son to visit Snape tomorrow after Lunch…I have a mission for him."

Lucius lowered his head a few inches in a mock bow. "Yes My Lord."

Voldemort turned and left the room, heading towards the Master Bedroom where he knew his wife was waiting for him. When he finally reached the corridor he glared at the guards and walked down, finally ending up to the door. Upon opening the door he spotted his wife, lying on the bed, her hair splayed out amongst the pillows like soft silken threads. She was wearing a black negligee that he couldn't wait to peel off. He locked the door and strolled over to the bed, hovering on top of her, touching her skin for the first time in what seemed like months, but in reality was only a week.

"What took you so long?" She whispered as she ran her hands up his chest, and along his shoulders until she clasped hgis cloak. She slid it out and pulled him down to her, kissing his thin lips and revealing in the feel of his long fingers. Some would find him intimidating and repulsive, but she found him dead sexy. The snake like parts of him drove her wild.

It didn't take long for him to get so fed up with her lace negligie , that he tore it from her body and pushed her down into the bed. Her hands rested on his pants and with a tiny strain of effort, they were banished from him. He found her show of power extremely sexy, and he buried himself inside of her without another second to spare. Their passionate love making went on with sighs and moans of pleasure. Their immersion into each other was so vigorous that time melted together, and their whole sense of the world were distorted and revolutionized into the pleasure that they were causing for one another. For them time ceased, and the only thing that mattered were each other, and that moment that they were sharing.

It seemed a pity, when finally they collapsed into a heap of sweaty limbs, and tangled bed sheets. Halexia's head rested on Voldemort's shoulder as he touched her tangled locks and laughed.

"Your hair is less than perfect."

"Yes well…that can be easily taken care of later. Right now on the other hand, I just want to lay here and enjoy this."

Voldemort made a noise and his eyes closed, his hand still making soft movement in her hair.

"Did you miss me?" Halexia asked as she looked up at his pale and almost translucent face.

"Mmhmm." He said in agreement.

"Good." Helexia said as she climbed ontop of her husband and gave him a smile. "Then you won't mind showing me how much again."

His eyes opened and she swooped down and claimed his lips, she wanted to make sure this visit knocked his socks off, and hopefully he'd make sure to see her more often.

* * *

"Rise and Shine!" Hermione called as she opened up the curtains and flashed a smile at her roomate.

"Mione…if you don't shut those goddamn curtains!" Halexia said angrily as she sat up and glared.

"Oh come on! It's Wednesday!! You do know what today is don't you?"

"No…how about you spare me the guessing and just spit it out." Halexia said through a yawn as she stretched.

"It's the Ravenclaw And Slytherin match today! You promised Ricky Chang that you'd cheer him on!"

Halexia groaned and sighed. "I made that promise months ago…"

"So you still made it, now get your arse out of bed and lets go!" Hermione bounded out of the room and Halexia groaned as she rolled out of bed and shut the curtains. She was a little bit happy, after her surprise visit to Voldemort, he's been coming to Snape's office to get her every night after curfew, and she'd get back right before dawn. So she was a little tired today…of course she was tired, why wouldn't she be? She was up all night romping under the covers with her Husband, only stopping for 5 minute intervals to get a snack, get something to drink, and then they began all over again.

Halexia looked around to make sure no one was in the Dorm Room, and once she was sure the cost was clear, she took off the glamour that was concealing her wedding ring. The diamond sparkled instantly and she smiled as she looked down at it. She loved how she felt whenever she looked down at it. She loved him, and she believed that tonight would be the night to tell him. With her new resolve she went to her bed and pulled her wand frm under her pillow. After every night with Voldemort, she'd perform a pregnancy test, it was supposed to know as soon as the egg was fertilized. She waved her wand over herself and waited…finally a small orb appeared in front of her and turned black. Black Barren.

Halexia admitted, she felt a little sad, but she was sure she'd be pregnant with her husband's child soon enough. Unless of course he wasn't able to get anyone pregnant before…and he was too proud to get a fertility test…she sighed in aggravation. Why was this taking so long? There were people out there who didn't want kids, but they ended up getting pregnant, and here she was waiting to give her husband and heir and she was having no luck…where was the justice in it all?

"Halexia Janine Potter, you better be dressed!" Hermione screamed from downstairs.

Halexia shook her head in amusement, and summoned an outfit out of her wardrobe. She put it on and placed the glamour back over her ring before she bounded out of the room and smiled at her friend. "Done."

Ron was still wiping his eyes and yawning while Hermione glared at her with her arms folded. "Well it took you long enough. Between you and this dunderhead I don't know which is worse, I swear sometimes Lexi, it seems like you should have been a boy."

Halexia laughed and rolled her eyes as she followed her friends out of the Common Room.

* * *

"I'm going to be on a business trip for a few days. I'll be leaving tomorrow." Voldemort told her as they were taking their 5 minute break that night.

"Really? I'll miss you." Halexia said with a flutter of her eyes, hoping that for once he'd say those words back to her.

"Mmhmm." He responded.

Halexia sighed and moved so half of her body was placed against his. "I love you."

Voldemort's closing eyes snapped open and he stared at her for what seemed like hours before he coughed. "That's nice."

Halexia's eyes darkened and she got out of bed, taking the covers with her, thus leaving Voldemort lying in bed, his nudity on display.

"Lexi…" He started but she had already spelled her clothes on and she threw the covers at him, hitting him in the face with them. When he finally took them off, she was gone. "Fuck!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but my roommate hijacked the computer for days on end and wouldn't let me get back on until just recently. The next chapter won't take this long. So uh…leave a review, and comment. Oh and to the reviewer who wanted me to give Tom back his young body, I'm sorry, but I like him this way better. To me it makes him sexier, either way, review or flame, whichever you prefer. 


End file.
